


如何做一名优秀的治疗师（上）

by seventeenglobefish



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22313722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventeenglobefish/pseuds/seventeenglobefish
Summary: 虽然说是草白魔，然而上篇主要在玩弄学者内含糟糕部队姐弟骨科 乱xplay 共享肉便器等谨慎上车
Kudos: 19





	如何做一名优秀的治疗师（上）

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然说是草白魔，然而上篇主要在玩弄学者  
> 内含糟糕部队  
> 姐弟骨科 乱xplay 共享肉便器等
> 
> 谨慎上车

固定队中的白魔法师不怎么喜欢治疗。

虽然这也不是什么太大的问题，团队的领队机工士这么想，毕竟在目前的风气之下，白魔法师沉迷输出魔法而不小心忘了队友是常有的事情，只不过他们的这位白魔法师呢，稍稍有点特殊。

他们的团队是部队中高手一起组建的。是在某天的早餐时间，召唤突然发起的提案，说想要和大家一起去攻略那个什么的伊甸，并且强硬的拉上了他的亲姐姐学者。不出半天，召唤就说服了部队中的几位精英，他们一起组建成了固定队，而刚好从远东出差回来的暗黑骑士，也被喝醉了的骑士半骗半求的点了头。

剩余的空缺只有一位白魔法师。

这个问题也解决的非常奇妙，部队中的吟游诗人出格里达尼亚的商店街逛了一圈，一位漂亮的白魔法师就跟着他回来了。

吟游诗人的说法是，看见这位小姐在面包店的橱窗前停留了好一会，作为浪漫使者的他很容易的就读懂了这位美丽小姐的窘境，礼貌又不失优雅的带着她进了面包店，为她买下了一袋刚出炉的面包。

之后她就跟着诗人回到了部队房屋。

在晚饭的时间大家听说话比唱歌还好听的诗人说了她的来历，据说是在一周前，那位白魔法师突然被踢出了本来的部队，在外面流浪到现在。虽然在这期间，白魔法师一句话都没有说过，可大家还是将她收留了下来。

在号称“不会放过任何一个美女”的召唤的宣言下，白魔法师加入了他们的固定团队。

之后问题就发生了。机工士头疼的看着今天又被暗之巫女打的落花流水的一队人，深深的叹了一口气。

机工士知道他们的水平，并不认为他们仅仅因为简单的失误就被打成这样，于是他偷偷地向诗人要来了他们的实战数据，将问题的锁定在了白魔法师的身上。

今天是休息日，一众输出手们选择去泡泡温泉释放身上的压力和残痛，固定队中只有召唤和学者留守在了部队房屋中。

“喂——我说啊，为什么我昨晚明明按照你的要求释放了病毒，还是被那个女人的核爆给炸的濒死了啊。”

客厅的灯被调整到了【1】，昏暗的空间中传着充满笑意的质问，还有一点肉体碰撞的啪啪声。忍者面无表情的看着在对面正在耸动腰肢，性侵犯着自己姐姐的召唤。

对于召唤的质问，学者没有给出回应，也作不出任何回应，猫魅族的女性的眼睛被黑色的绷带给蒙住，全身除了佩戴的一些束缚皮具一丝不挂，关键的部位全部被恶意的挤弄突出，一根铁棍穿过她的腿间，一点点的锁链将她双手和双脚全部锁在了上面，逼得学者只能高高抬着臀部和腰肢，精致的脸蛋以耻辱的姿势贴着地面，却把自己的可爱小穴和屁股全部献给了自己的弟弟。

学者的口中被塞入了一根仿制男性阴茎的乳胶口塞，因为召唤的特殊要求，龟头被制作的比寻常尺寸大了一圈，想必现在已经把学者的口腔给塞得满满当当，随着召唤的对她身体的顶弄一下又一下的压迫着她的喉咙，连口水的吞咽都变得十分的不容易，在学者断断续续又细碎的呻吟中，跟着她会因为高潮而喷出淫乱骚水的小穴一起，把羊毛地毯打湿了一大片。

“姐姐大人，穴夹得不够紧啊。”

召唤冷冰冰的看着自己也许在快感中痛苦挣扎的姐姐，抬手朝着她布满指印的丰满臀肉就又挥下一巴掌，发出的声响甚至在偌大的客厅中还有了点小小的回音。

学者因为高潮激烈的想振动身体，却因为皮具的束缚被狠狠地固定在原地，被挤压聚拢的酥乳也在地毯上磨擦着，居然因为接连的快感而喷出了几股有着治愈力量的乳汁，召唤闻见了熟悉又依恋的奶香居然又显得愈发粗鲁暴躁起来，他按下开关，解除了固定在学者脑后的束缚带的锁定，把锻炼她口交能力的那根玩具狠狠的拔了出来，在他心爱的姐姐口中积攒的唾液流淌的差不多的时候，狠狠的捉着她的臀部进行了最后的冲刺。

“废物！婊子！荡妇，这奶水怎么就漏出来了！哈——被自己的亲弟弟干就这么舒服吗，已经迫不及待想产奶哺乳了，唔嗯……啊，昨晚怎么就不像现在这样努力的奶呢，难道真的要我把你扒光了丢到妖异的怀里给它们操吗，我的肉便器姐姐。”

学者的猫尾被在兴奋状态中的召唤捉住，一边被搔弄着尾根一边被召唤咬到了口中，召唤在几下冲刺后将自己深深的埋在了自己姐姐的体内，抵着她子宫宫口就往里面灌入量极大的精水。

恶习难改的他甚至释放出阴茎上的倒刺，恶意的在温暖的甬道中小幅度的抽动让试图破口大骂的学者吐着舌头上翻着她漂亮的鸳鸯眸，彻底沉沦在她最喜欢的痛爽中。

“你把我叫下来，就是让我看你怎么干你的姐姐的？”

在这对姐弟对面的忍者似乎已经忍耐到了极限，他早就知道召唤刻在优秀皮囊下的劣质腐烂的品行，也听闻过他和学者在部队中流传的恶劣消息，可是他没想到他居然敢在还有人在的住宅中，在他的眼前操弄惩罚学者。

召唤低喘着，松开了锁着学者锁链，将肚皮被精水灌倒微微鼓起的猫魅族维持着彼此融合的姿势抱到了他的腿上，长大成人的猫魅男性比他姐姐强壮了一大圈，他手臂穿过学者的腹部，脑袋搁在她的颈窝，咬着那一小块皮肉。他以一个极其挑衅和占有的姿势，拥抱操弄着他的姐姐，如果忽视他刻意打开学者想合拢双腿的手的话。

“这只是其中的一环……我的姐姐，她很漂亮是吧，虽然胸部并没有那么大。”

召唤似笑非笑的对着忍者说道，他指着那对在黑色束缚衣中额外突出的那对白乳，手法异常熟练的握住其中的一只，从后往前缓慢的套压挤弄，小拇指的指甲还陷入了学者微微张开的乳孔中抠挖，没几个回合就又有一股奶香从中溢出，刚刚缓过神的学者瞪着召唤。

“操够了就放开我，我没工夫陪你胡……啊！”

召唤摆出了他惯有的恶劣笑容，抱着学者的大腿就把她往上托，距离他性器还有一点点就要离开学者体内时，又撤开了他所有的力量，笑眯眯的看着学者坠下，把他的性器吃了回去，在小穴离开堵塞物时扑哧扑哧喷出来的精水也被挤了回去，在她发出浪叫时打出了个水花。

“呜呜！不行……快停下！不……要！”

恶趣味到极致的弟弟咬着姐姐的猫耳，朝着外人就掰开姐姐的双腿，让外人看姐姐被肉棒撑开还在淌精液和骚水的肉穴，他现在重新又摆起了腰肢，每一次的进出都刚好让龟头卡在和肉穴入口，细致的控制着里面浑浊精液的喷溅，每一次都让姐姐一吞到底，不安分的手指还狠狠掐着她肥肿的小阴蒂，让她更加的失态。

“姐姐大人，现在放开你的话，我的大量精液就会从姐姐大人的子宫里喷出来……对，就像姐姐大人失禁了一样，虽然我不是第一次看见姐姐大人被我操的失禁，可好歹这也是在忍者的面前，姐姐可要忍耐住啊…。”

“不……不行！这个不行！！”

“至少在撑到我再在姐姐大人的里面射个几次，给忍者看看姐姐一边失禁一边喷精的漂亮样子吧…啊对，还有姐姐大人好喝的乳汁，也要在一起喷出来哟。”

“哈哈——”召唤发出了轻松愉快的笑容，挽留下来了准备离开的忍者，“就跟你看见的一样，我的姐姐大人已经很努力了…这不是她的错。”

“你在说什么，我可没有加入到你们那个固定队中，脑袋清醒点。”

忍者哼了哼，重新坐了回去，毫不遮掩他已经支起来好一会的帐篷，他上下扫视着学者的肉体，那的确是一具非常漂亮的成熟肉体，如果胸部再大一些的话，那忍者一定会去搭讪她。

“但我们在一个部队中，受着机工的照顾，所以在哪里都无所谓。”

召唤用脸颊蹭着学者充满恐惧的脸庞，笑眯眯的亲了她一大口，这是他最爱的姐姐。即便他在外面有各种各样的美女床伴，他最喜欢、内射次数最多的，始终还是他的姐姐。召唤扶着学者的腰，把她的拒绝和祈求都当作了悦耳的音乐，彻底的将自己的肉棒从她被干烂了的穴里拔了出来。

就跟他预想的一样，精水断断续续流淌到沙发和地毯的模样就跟失禁相仿，淫乱的味道扩散堆积，和可人的乳香混在一起，让他性欲勃发。可这还不是学者真正的失态，他知道自己姐姐所有的、全部的美丽之处，那是他最后的亲人，她最爱的姐姐，也是他最宠爱的肉便器。

召唤拍打着激烈挣扎着的学者的臀肉，轻轻松松靠着体型和力量的优势控制住了学者，他掰开她的臀肉露出那个泛着水光的菊穴，朝着忍者发出了邀约。

“姐姐大人的屁股也很会吸呢，和她的婊子小穴一样，每次都把我的精液全部吸出来。”

“姐姐大人的嘴巴也很会舔，只是我不希望我的朋友被她咬伤，所以等我们把她操成喜欢肉棒的便器以后再一起享用吧。我想姐姐大人一定很期望吃到除了我以外人的肉棒……对吧？”

“怎么可能！！我要杀了你！呜呜！呜呜——！”

忍者捡起了之前掉落在地毯上的那个乳胶肉棒，掰着学者的嘴巴就重新把它堵了进去，不知道是不是忍者的错觉，召唤似乎更加兴奋了，他的两根手指快速的在学者的肉穴里进去，只是用手指就把学者干的汁水四溅，双腿发软。忍者顺势就抱住了学者的双腿，裤子一脱就扶着自己勃发已久的肉棒干了进去。

忍者也不在意自己插进去的是学者那个洞，他现在只想在学者的肉体中发泄出自己的积攒的性欲，还有一些被队友排挤积攒下来的不满怒气，他要把学者平时那充满着嘲弄和高傲的眼神操化，就和召唤说的那样，让她一边喷着他们两人的精液，一边失控的流出尿液。

召唤还在继续说，忍者的加入让他兴奋的难以自持，让他人享受到他调教出的肉体的美好，让他无比的满足和喜悦，他也扶起了学者的身子，即使他的姐姐在用着最后的力气用拳头捶这他的脸，他也一点也没有生气。他重新埋入了学者温暖的身体内，只要在合适的位置按摩几下，学者就会失去所有的抵抗，变成他们可爱的夹心饼干。

“对……对，就这样吃我们的肉棒吧，姐姐大人。等到我们把你射的满满的时候，大家就差不多要回来了。”

召唤粗喘着狠狠向前顶弄，惹得忍者也起了竞争心，一点都不示弱的用自己的肉棒征服学者乖贴的肉穴，学者一开始还能呜呜的摇头抗拒，然而两人霸道的肉棒早就把她干的服服帖帖的上翻着双眸，口内那根仿制肉棒也让她有着被三根肉棒一起侵犯的感觉，她已经听不进去召唤的话了，沉沦在快感和高潮中，以太也在全力运转着。

每次都是这样，召唤不知道什么时候开始就强迫了她，经常会在各种地方操她，羞辱她，用一些道具和药物逼出她更多的失态，甚至有时候会叫来部队的朋友或者各种下流的场所，欣赏她因为高潮而失神的表情，在她受不了的时候继续操她。

可……就算被自己的弟弟这样对待，她也从来没有产生过想离开亲人的想法，她和召唤一样，深深的爱着自己的亲人。

“到时候姐姐大人一定肚子鼓得跟怀了孕一样吧……乳汁也会出来很多，我会好好把你包装起来，就放在玄关处好了…让更多的人继续射在姐姐大人体内……”

“等到姐姐大人舒服了，就轮到那个让姐姐大人不开心的那个……白魔法师了。”

“也和大家一起……”


End file.
